connectfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mercury
Confusing and frightening This "Mercury" stuff confuses and frightens me, because I have no idea how it works. It must be black magic, I say, and work of the devil! --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:45, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :Part of the presentations talk about de-mystifying Mercury and explaining how it works and what it does. Hopefully the event will ease some of your fears and confusion. FishTank (wall) 19:52, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm with The Dragon Demands here. You might go for explaining it in text form here first before pushing a weird chat forum. Most folks use youtube for live streaming. If you are trying to reach the masses, you surely would have thought to use youtube and not some weird unknown service. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:52, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Iirc, Blue jeans allows for users to join in through video, and not just message through comments. 19:22, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::We generally use BlueJeans every day internally, as it's a very solid system tied into most of our communications; for this event, we have three presenters and six video input streams. The public component of it, which we're using for the event, does not require registration (it doesn't even require special software installation if you use Chrome). We've done Town Hall events very effectively using BlueJeans for the last three broadcasts, and get a sizable audience from our target community; unlike the alternatives we've considered (Facebook Live, YouTube Live, and Twitch), the ability to well organize and moderate Question and Answer threads during the live broadcast trumps the freeform chat room options available with the other services. If we're doing an announcement broadcast where that kind of specialized interactivity is less important than having a large critical mass of viewers with simple reactions, we will consider the best solutions for the audience. FishTank (wall) 21:50, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Theme Designer Can you add a theme designer for the Mercury skin? Some wikis do need some color in mobile. Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 18:44, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :We'll talk about that. FishTank (wall) 21:50, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Notification won't go As said in the header. I keep closing the notification, but it keeps popping back up. Crazy sam10 19:05, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry to hear that. I don't know what that's all about.FishTank (wall) 21:50, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :if you mean notification on global navigation you can select mark all as read option it will notification wont pop back-up. ★ Minato826 . (Talk to ANOOP)( ) 08:09, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I mean the one on the bottom right. Crazy sam10 22:36, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Typically, clicking the X in the corner will close it to where it does not return. If it's back, I don't know why. I apologize. However, the notification should only run until tomorrow, so it is sure to be gone afterwards. — FishTank (wall) 22:39, July 28, 2017 (UTC)